Protecting him
by FranciumJoker
Summary: A high school student meets a teacher from another school for the first time. This is the story of how the love between them blooms...
1. Their first meeting

**Hello peeps. This is my 5th fanfic!**

**I don't own OHSHC and K-on! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

-Kyouya's POV-

_Ah… it sounds like a drill… Wait a drill? I turned my head and saw a girl; a familiar face. My eyes widened when I remember who she was. I know her. WAIT! NOOOO! She's holding the same drill and it's coming towards me! AHHHH! NOOOOO!_

I woke up from my nightmare. I looked around. I'm back in my room. No girl. No drills. It's a nightmare… that face still haunts me.. Sweats were all over my face. I hugged myself in fear even though I know it's all a nightmare. I started screaming in fear.. there's no other way than screaming.. No one heard my scream. No one entered my room. There's no one here now to protect me.

I grew up without any protection from fear. I had the very same nightmare since after my mother's death. My mother had always protected me from any scary thing before. But that protection did not last long. I was only four years old when she left me in this world of darkness and went to Heaven. In high school, I fell in love with Haruhi and the nightmare was completely gone as I knew that Haruhi could also protect me in some way too. Now that I broke up with her, the nightmare came back and bring me back to the world of darkness once again. I don't want to go into details about our current situation as I don't want to remember her anymore. My father would care less about my well being so I don't bother telling him about my problems. So it's back to square root where no one can protect me anymore from this nightmare.

Before I knew it, I cuddled up like a ball and cried like a little boy. "Okaa-san, help me..Please…" I cried. I knew that would be impossible. Soon the depression I'm feeling made me return to my slumber.

The very next morning, when I went down for breakfast, I found my father missing. When I asked about him, the maid told methat he still sleeping. "How rare." I told myself.

Anyway, as I often see Haruhi in the clubroom, it pains me to remember our broken relationship. On the other hand, she acts as if nothing happened. I was still working on my laptop when the rest of the club members called it a day and were packing up. That was when I saw something intrugingly disturbing on my workpage. "Shit! This can't be happening!" I didn't realise that I was raising my voice until Tamaki approached me. "What's wrong, Kyouya?" he asked in concern. I was brought back to reality when I heard him. "Ah, it's nothing." I quickly shut my laptop. He just gave a innocent smile, an OK and patted on my back before going off to play with the twins. "Now Dad's gonna kill me!" I thought. At that time, awe was definitely written all over my face.

At night…

"KYOUYA! COME OUT NOW!" My dad shouted. "Shit!" I cursed. The erratic thumping of my heart was driving into a deeper panic. I opened the door and the next thing I knew, I was rolling down the stairs. Ouch! It hurts! Dad had kicked me down and that's went I realized that he was drunk again! Once when I was a kid, I did something horrible and I got one heck of a slap from him. Last time, there was my mother to stop him. However, this time, there's no mercy for me. In the imminence of danger, I swear that my eyes faltered with fear.

My dad started scolding and yelling at me again. Worst still, he started hitting me, kicking me and then he hit me with something sharp- the glass bottle he was drinking. I winced in pain. He then kicked me across the hall till my injured head hurt the main door. The servants tried to stop him but knowing my father, he shouted to the servants to not interrupt him. My arms were badly bruised and I feel my head is already damn bloody. I managed to hear him say to the guards to throw me out of the house. "But sir-" I heard one of them say. "I say throw means THROW!" my dad shouted. Then I felt my body being carriedfor a while and the guards threw me at the main gate as instructed.

"Cool your head for the night and think of a solution to your mistake so to prevent another mistake again!" Dad shouted. He told me to get lost. My own flesh and blood told me to get out of my very own home. As I walked down the lonely alley, I realized that my phone and wallet are not in my possessions. Great, I don't have anything with me and I don't where to go. The nearest house to mine is the twins' so maybe I will just walk there. However, I have to go across the city to reach their house.

Oh well, just to keep on going. I walked down a lonely road. At that moment, only a few cars were passing by and I don't have the strength nor the money to flag a taxi if there is one anyway. My body felt much heavier due to the wounds. A high school student like me would be dead by now if my dad continued using his brute strength. I felt the world spinning. I felt very exhausted. So I took a seat near the traffic light to rest while checking on the conditions of my wounds.

-End of Kyouya's POV-

-Sawako's POV-

"Hmmm, hmmm," I hummed my group's debut song; 'LOVE' that was playing on the radio station. I was on my home from a wonderful shopping spree since I've gotten my pay. From clothes to shoes and to some glittery and shiny jewellery. It's not like everyday I can buy those things. Besides, I can never forget to buy any household items. I thought of going for a shortcut home so I took a more lonely road nut of course; there's still cars. I stopped in front of the traffic light where I saw an injured young man. He was unconscious. Due to his ruffled and messy hair, his slightly torn off shirt, and the watch he's wearing, I knew he was a runaway man. Without furthur waste of time, I rushed out of my car, brought him into my car and drove back home to get him treated. I think this is one of God's test for me..

I reached home in about 10 minutes and had to do what's important first: to get that injured guy treated. At te same time, I tried to check for any identification of this man but unfortunately, I found none. All I know that he could be a rich kid from the expensive Rolex watch he's wearing. "After I'm done with, I will grab my things," Sawako said to herself.

-End of Sawako's POV-

When Kyouya open his eyes, he saw an unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" he moaned softly and then he heard someone singing in the kitchen. He managed to pull all his strength to get up to take a look at his was moved to tears when looking at his neatly bandaged self. He then wipe his tears and went to the kitchen to meet his saviour. Sawako, who was busy cooking porridge and some simple dishes, did not realize that Kyouya has woken up.

"Um, excuse me?" Kyouya started talking. Sawako startled. "Y-Yes? Ah I see that you're awake. Are you feeling better? Sawako asked. "Yes. I feel better thanks to you. Thank you very much and I'm very soory for inconveniencing you. I'm Ootori Kyouya. Pleasure to meet you. Once again, thank you very much. I really don't know how to repay your good deeds." Kyouya voiced in gratitude. "Nah, it's ok. Oh and by the way, I'm Yamanaka Sawako. Nice to meet you too, Ootori-kun." Sawako introduced cheerfully. Kyouya blushed at Sawako's smiling face. "She's pretty," Kyouya thought. He was indeed embarrassed now.

"Ah, Ootori-kun, just seat there while I prepare something for you. Just make yourself at home." Sawako said. "Um, please don't trouble yourself-" Kyouya was the interrupted by Sawako, who briskly walk to him from the kitchen. "I insist." She said. That alone made Kyouya blushed furiously as Sawako chuckled away to the kitchen.

-Sawako's POV-

The way he speaks showed that he's polite and he came from a very discipline family. If so, why did he run away and got those bruises? Maybe he got into a fight? Nah, it can't be. He is a nice boy. Well. I put a tray of food down and offered him to eat. He was reluctant at first but I managed to persuade him. "So, if you don't mind, would you tell me what happen to you until you're beaten up so badly?" I asked in concern. He remained silent. "Ah Ah, it's okay if you don't-" I was interrupted by him. "I got beaten by my father. It was my fault." Kyouya said. He continued talking about the incident. The more he talk about it, the more I pity him and the more I felt that I want to protect him. In addition, with his presence, I don't have to have another lonely night tonight.

-End of Sawako's POV-

* * *

**Hello , this is the author's amazing imouto ~ I AM GOOD AT TYPING FAST ! unlike her :P**

**Oh ya , do remember to review ! THANKS A LOT ! or should I say …**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU !**


	2. When forbidden love blooms

**hi! im backk! working on my first fanfic that's why i just posted the next one... enjoy reading!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: When the forbidden love blooms-_

"Host?" Sawako asked. Kyouya nodded. Both Sawako and Kyouya were at the dining room discussing about what have happened to Kyouya. After explaining the incident, unknowingly, Kyouya spoke about his personal life. "Someone like you is suitable to be a host." Sawako praised. Kyouya just blushed.

After he realized what he was talking about he blushed even more. Sawako got worried. "You okay?" she asked. "Ya, I'm alright. Yamanaka-san, can I stay here for the night? I'm already scared to get back… I-I will go back home in the morning." Kyouya stammered.

Sawako nodded. She felt a small attachment for the younger boy. "A fierce-looking boy who's a host but scared of his father… emmm interesting…" she thought. Night came and both of them went into separate rooms.

Sawako don't have an extra room so Kyouya had to sleep on the couch outside. However, he doesn't have the slightest complain. Instead, he was grateful to his saviour. He soon goes into a peaceful slumber with no nightmares. Unknowingly, his heart too is now fill with nothing but good feelings and love…

The next day…

-Kyouya's POV-

I woke up from my unusually peaceful slumber. I was surprised that I don't have that nightmare. How and why did that happened? Well, it's best that now it's gone. I hope it will just disappear forever. Ah, I'm still at Yamanaka-san house. Where is she? I need to get home now. But I need to thank her first.

I walked to the kitchen first and immediately I saw her there. She's a morning person, uh. I saw her standing on a stool trying to get something high on the shelf. She has everything. The height. The hair. The face. The curves of her hips. Everything about her could attract all men. I don't know why but I kept looking at her. Wait, what am I doing? Besides, why is my heart pounding so fast?

-End of Kyouya's POV-

Without Kyouya noticing, he found himself attracted to Sawako. He then suddenly snapped of his thoughts and walked towards her. "Good morning, Yamanaka-san," he greeted.

"Ah, good morning Ooto – Ahhhh!" Sawako suddenly lose her balance on the stool and fell. But she feels no pain. She looked down and saw that she landed on Kyouya. "Arigatou, Ootori-kun" she said. She was above him and immediately both of them were lost in each other eyes. They stayed in that awkward position for quite some time before Kyouya held her waist and brought her closer to him.

They then were so close together that they were breathing in each other breaths. Kyouya' s lips grabbed Sawako's and the two then locked in a passionate kiss. They both do not know each other well enough but now they are sharing the same kiss. Kyouya put his tongue in Sawako's mouth and they kept kissing. Kyouya's hands were moving around Sawako's hair while Sawako clenched her fists tightly on Kyouya's shirt.

Soon both break apart from each other and panting heavily, gasping for air. "Yamanaka-san, I'm sorry about that. It's just that I –" he paused. "I can't help but felt attracted to you. I think I'm falling for you," he confessed. "Well, I guess I wasn't the only one who's in love. Thank you for saving me, Kyouya-kun," Sawako said while blushing hardly.

"By the way, since we already have, well - feelings for each other, I think there's no need for you to call me Yamanaka-san already." She added. Kyouya just nodded. After the love confession, both of them ate breakfast together. Both of them knew that everything in their life is gonna change after this. Both of them have one another now. Sawako now does not need to feel lonely and worry about being unwanted by men. As for Kyouya, his worries about his nightmare disappeared completely the minute they were pronounced as lovers.

After he watch up and shower, he got a surprise from Sawako. She brought him new clothes and threw the one he wore the night before. He was really touched. This was a brand new Kyouya. His love for Sawako grew even more. He wants to be the one who will protect her and be the only one to love her. Despite knowing that she's a teacher and acknowledging the fact that he's still a student, he still feels a though he needs to protect at all costs- as her boyfriend.

"Sawako-san, let's go." Kyouya called out to her. Sawako gave a confused look. "Our first date." He smirked. Kyouya walked up to Sawako and grabbed her hand. Sawako startled. "Let's go." He repeated now with a smile, the first one Sawako ever saw. She feel that she will be seeing a lot of his hidden smiles as their love grows.

As Sawako's car drove past town, Kyouya's eyes caught something. He then kindly asked Sawako to pull over and he brisk walk over to the ATM machine to withdraw money. Luckily for him, his money is still there. He got back into the car and explains to Sawako that he was taking money for their date. Its afternoon and both of them decided to go get something to eat before continuing their date. "You got any idea of which place is good to eat? If you don't, I hope you won't mind me bringing you somewhere where there's good food. The place we're heading sells the best ramen and I frequently go there. Wanna go?" Sawako nudged him. Kyouya smiled in agreement.

Meanwhile, Haruhi and her dad were in the supermarket just beside the ramen place that both Sawako and Kyouya wanted to go. As Haruhi and Ranka went out, Haruhi saw Kyouya went in the Ramen shop. "Kyouya-senpai? Wait, it wasn't him right? He can't possibly be him right? What would he be doing in a cheap ramen stall?" Haruhi thought.

She quickly get that out of her mind and walk off together with her dad but at the same time look back one last time in case he came out and turn's out to be Kyouya. But he didn't go out.

During the time of their date, they discuss about their future and tell each other about their past, background, strength and weaknesses. Kyouya wanted to know everything about Sawako so that he could grow closer to her and avoid things that could get him separated from Sawako and be alone again. He don't want that. Ever since he met Sawako yesterday, his heart started to shine and he was definitely sure THAT nightmare would NOT COME BACK AGAIN.

"Sawako-san, I want to tell you this before anything unwanted happen. I know that in people's eyes, I'm too young to be your lover but I want you to not follow what those people say and promise me that you will never leave me alone at all costs. Please…"Kyouya said firmly but suddenly he went silent and grabbed Sawako's hand tightly.

"I don't want that nightmare to come back. Thanks to you, it's gone. Even though I met you yesterday, I feel secure with you, even more secure than when I was with my ex! So please! Don't leave me alone!" Kyouya begged. Sawako was taken aback because of his words. She smiled and hugged him; comforting him. "Don't worry, I won't leave your side." Sawako assured.

Kyouya thanked her and surprise her by kissing her. His left hand cupped her cheek and his other hand hold Sawako's warm hands. He broke the kiss and tease her, "You really like me kissing you huh? Hahahaha…" In return, he got a slight whack in the head by Sawako and both laughed. Kyouya looked deep into Sawako's eyes and cupped her cheeks. "You're so warm. Hehehe. I love you Sawako-san." And he kissed her.

To Sawako, this young boy has surprised her the most, compared to all the adults that she met. This is because he knows he's still young but he wants to protect and love her. On top of that, he meant every word he said. Well, Sawako is just grateful that he got Kyouya as her boyfriend.

Sawako managed to persuade Kyouya to go home even though her own heart says no but she knows that it's for Kyouya's sake. Upon reaching his house gate, he reaches into the car and gave Sawako a goodnight kiss. "Good night, Sawako-san. Thank you for yesterday and today. Oh when you reach home, don't forget to give me a call ok. I gave you my number, didn't I?" Kyouya said. Sawako smiled and tell him good night. Kyouya closed the door and wave to her as she drove off.

As he entered the house, his brothers and 'the don' were there. Of course he got scolding but then again, this time not only he got thrash by his dad, he got beaten by his brothers too. Blood splattered everywhere. His spectacles? Destroyed. "Where the heck did you go?! Why you didn't come back?!" his eldest brother said angrily. Kyouya remained mum. Obviously, he doesn't want to tell them that he stayed with Sawako. They could harm Sawako. After severe beatings, they locked him in his room with a maid to attend his wounds. There, he plead that Sawako could help rescue him again. She want her to embrace him with those gentle and warm arms.

After the maid left, he lied on his bed, crying. Sawako's face was the only thing that was on his mind now. He then thought to run away. Run away to Sawako's face. He quickly and silently pack his bags. Ignoring his wounds, he jumped out of the windows. He managed to run out of the house main gate without the security seeing. Before he head to Sawako's house, he went to the nearest ATM machine, even though it's not near, and took out all of his money. He hailed a taxi and head to Sawako's house. He deliberately left his phone at home so that his father can never track him down.

Meanwhile, Sawako was cooking stew for herself but she found herself cooking it for two. She had no idea why. Then she thought of Kyouya and chuckled. Apparently, they both love stew. They were both people of different ages and from different family background but destiny has tied down both of them together. As she was thinking what to do with the unwanted lot of stew, the doorbell rang. She closed the stove and went to check who it is. She opened the door and saw the person she wanted to see – Kyouya. As soon as she open the door, Kyouya hugged her and both fell on the floor. "Sawako-san, please let me stay with you! I promise to love you more than I used to. But please help me again. Please save me once more Sawako-san!" Kyouya cried as he hugged Sawako tiedly.

Hearing the desperation in his voice and seeing the bruises on his body, she managed to persuade herself to carry the burden of taking care of this boy. "Alright, of course you can stay with me. Kyouya-kun, I love you so don't go and leave me too okay?" Sawako said. Kyouya was shocked that she too was feeling lonely. He then kissed her passionately. They kissed all the way till Sawako's bedroom. Neither of them cared what they were about to do next. They simply love each other so much to care for such matters.

Kyouya undo both of their clothes and soon they make love. Since it's the first time for both of them, Kyouya was gentle. Before long, they came together. Kyouya landed on top of Sawako but she doen't mind his weight. She was really happy. Too happy. "Now you're mine Sawako-san. Thank you for choosing me and being mine. Now, no men can have you," he mumbled seductively into her ear. Sawako just chuckled. She then added, "I was actually cooking stew until you came. See, thanks to you, I haven't ate yet. Haha. Let's wash up and have a midnight dinner okay."

At Kyouya's house, the maids and servants were desperately finding Kyouya, who was found missing by the maid. "We can't find him, sir." One of the servants said. "It's ok. I know him. He will definitely come back home himself one day. He is an Ootori after all, " Kyouya's father replied. He was wrong. The Kyouya at Sawako's house was a new Kyouya so he will never come back. Not even Tamaki can persuade him now.

The next day, Sawako send Kyouya to school before going to work at Sakuragaoka. Few minutes after they left home, they reach the school. Sawako was surprised by how fancy the school is. As Kyouya went out of the car, he reach in to kiss Sawako again. "Bye Sawako-san, see you later. Oh I'm going to be late since I got club activities later. Don't worry, I won't flirt with the girls. Since I already flirted enough with you yesterday," Kyouya teased. He kissed her once more before closing the door and waved her goodbye.

Unknowingly to him, Tamaki has seen everything they done just now. He was really shocked. "Who's that lady? Why is Kyouya with a lady who is reaching her thirties? And why is he kissing her?!" Tamaki thought.

* * *

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! CHAPTER 2 COMPLETED!**

**HERE NEXT CHAPTER SNEAK PEEK!**

_Chapter 3 : Trouble._

_"Kyouya, why are you with that woman? If you want to have a girlfriend, find a girl within your age. One more thing, you didn't did anything with her yet, did you?" Tamaki asked. "WHOEVER I GO OUT WITH AND WHAT I DO WITH THEM IS NONE YOUR BUSINESS, TAMAKI! NOT WHEN AFTER HARUHI DUMP ME FOR YOU!" Kyouya shouted as he dash out of the host club._

* * *

**Tamaki and Kyouya's realtionship is shaking... Till next time...**

**SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES!**


End file.
